Vampire Killer
by AngryBandit59
Summary: A novelization of the first Castlevania game.
1. Prolouge

Simon Belmont blinked his eyes open. He was lying in his bed, in nothing but his silk shirt and pants.

His mother's delicious pot roast had settled in his stomach by now. He got out of bed and walked out of his well furnished room, down into the armory of the Belmont family mansion.

The time had come. Count Dracula had returned.

Not only had many villagers disappeared, but there were reports of a huge castle appearing mysteriously on the horizon. This reeked of the evil vampire.

He opened the armory door, where may weapons and suits of armor lined the walls. Simon walked over to a black suit of armor and put it on, then examining himself in the mirror. Simon was a handsome young man with a sharp nose and thin, but determined, face. His long, red hair split over his shoulders, and his yellow eyes seemed to almost glow. His black chest piece had a strap of black fur over his left shoulder. He also wore black leather gauntlets and boots.

After finishing armoring up, the Belmont grabbed his bag, which was filled with common vampire hunting weapons, a few strips of salted meat, a clay jug of water, and medical supplies.

Finally, he walked over to the head wall, where a coiled whip was hung up.

This was his family whip, the Vampire Killer. His ancestor, Leon, was forced to infuse it with his lover's soul so it could have holy powers. He then used it to kill an evil vampire named Walter Bernard and even best Death himself in a dual.

He grabbed it and strapped it to his waist, walking up to the exit to his house, where his parents where waiting.

His mother was a Scotswoman who wore a green dress that matched with her emerald eyes. He had inherited his red hair from her.

His father was a tall, barrel chested man of about 40. He had sandy blond hair that reached down to his ear. He wore leather armor, a leather kilt, a headband, and sandles. He had his own whip with a flail at his side, ready to protect the town if need be.

Simon's parents embraced him, and they wished him luck as he exited the door and mounted the family horse and rode off into the darkness.

* * *

Simon's chocolate brown horse rode through the forest at high-speeds, but as soon as Dracula's supposed castle came into view, the horse raised itself onto it's hind legs, neighing in fright.

The Belmont quickly jumped off, running up to the frightened horse and stroking it's nose, "Shh... it's alright, girl. Go home. I'll go the rest off the way on foot."

* * *

Simon walked up to the rusty, creaky gates of Dracula's infamous castle. He put his hand on his hip and narrowed his yellow eyes, scrutinizing it as lighting crashed around him.

The castle had to be at least 20 stories, and jutting out from the side, was a large tower balcony, where the Count himself slept.

Simon scoffed and kicked open the rusty gates, the ancient metal railing nearly coming off it's hinges. Simon strode into the courtyard, where it was surprisingly calm... but something was... off.

The courtyard was filled with dead grass, scampering insects, twisted, gnarled trees, and stone pedestals that reached up to his waist that each held a flickering flame.

Something about those flames unnerved the Belmont. The light they cast seemed to create larger shadows than they should, and they each put off an odd, sickly sweet smell, almost like the burning off flesh. Simon could not help think of the infamous Nero and his burning of Christians on street lamps.

Simon felt like breaking the infernal things. But, when on your way slay a monster of Dracula's caliber, one had to conserve energy, and could not simply smash everything in their path...

He soon reached the open draw-bridge, the devil castle seeming to invite him into it's gaping, pitch-black maw.

Simon's red brows furrowed. He knew that Dracula's castle was an evil entity in and of itself, and although it could not directly attack him, it could change up it's rooms and set new traps, making it impossible to map, and keeping any invader on his or her toes.

He lifted his finger up to forehead and made a cross symbol from there to his chest, finally clasping his hands together and dropping to his knee to say one last prayer to the good lord before he entered the hell on earth, where he thought even the almighty God might not hear him.

"Lord... grant me strength."


	2. The Main Hallway

Simon Belmont strode into the halls of Dracula's castle, looking around. As soon as he entered, the draw-bridge lifted itself up, sealing the exit.

'_Not going to get out that way...'_ Simon thought bitterly to himself.

As the light from the candles cast odd shadows across the room, Simon looked down at several lumps on the floor and gasped.

Those lifeless lumps were the bodies of the 6 missing villagers. Simon looked down at there mangled bodies and felt like he was going to throw up.

Then something caught his eye. The bodies began to stir, and rise to their feet, moaning and shuffling towards the startled Belmont.

Simon gripped his whip, taking it off his side, twirling around his head and giving it a good crack at the leading zombie, breaking open it's skull.

The second zombie made it's way towards Simon. He spun his whip around again, snapping it at the zombie's torso and sending it's bits of flesh flying everywhere as it was killed once again.

The third and fourth zombie came towards Simon at once, but with a swing of his whip, he beheaded the two dead men with one attack.

With his magical whip, he split the second-to-last zombie down the middle, and turned towards the last zombie, throwing a knife into it's forehead.

Simon smiled. If that was the Count's first line of defense, he was sorely underestimating the Belmont.

Simon proceeded down the hall, but was startled by a sudden moaning behind him. The red-head looked behind himself to see the floor develop red blotches, right before more undead rose out of them.

Simon growled, his grip on the Vampire Killer tightening. He swung it around fervently, killing the next wave. He turned around and continued on his path, only for more zombies to rise from the ground in front of him.

The whip-wielder realized this was a fight he couldn't win, and ran past the zombies into the next room. He slammed the door shut, and propped it shut with a nearby, creaky chair.

Simon turned to advance further in the castle, just in time to see a swarm of bats fly at him. The Belmont quickly ducked under the swarm, and they flew out a broken window near the roof.

Simon breathed a sigh of relief, but it was short-lived. For as soon as he took a step forward, two black panthers jumped forth from the shadows, snarling at the vampire hunter.

Simon took a step back, cracking his whip at one of the beasts. While the panthers circled him, he started to hear the door he shut beginning to crack, the moans of the undead behind it becoming louder.

"Damn..." cursed Simon, "I'll have to make this quick!"

He snapped his whip at one of the creature's, breaking it's paw. It cried out in pain and fell back, and it's partner sprung at Simon.

Simon ducked under the lunging beast and turned to face it. The panther landed and spun around, taking another lunge the vampire hunter.

Simon quickly tossed a knife into the beast's throat, and it fell mid-lunge, hitting the ground, dead.

Simon faced the other black panther with the broken paw, saw it jump into the air, claws raised. Simon quickly pulled out a throwing ax and tossed it at the beast, the blade lodging in it's forehead.

Simon then heard a loud crash. He looked behind himself, seeing that the dead had broken through his barrier.

He clenched his teeth and ran down the hall, his super-human abilities allowing him to reach a speed not capable for a normal man.

Just when he thought he was a safe distance away from the zombies, he came to a turn in the hallway, finding the path blocked by wreckage and debris.

He gulped. He wouldn't be able to clear all of the wreckage before the zombies reached him...

But that's when he looked down and saw a hatch. He quickly dropped down to his knee, undoing the hatch, hopping down in and closing it behind himself.

Simon was now in a dank cavern. The moldy rocks were littered with rusted chains and cracked skeletons. The room was practically filled with water. Simon went to the shore of the rock he was standing on, figuring he would have to jump from rock-to-rock to advance.

Not needing a running start, Simon jumped to a small rock, just barley being able to stand on it with two feet.

After making he sure he was properly balanced, he felt a hand grab onto his ankle. He gasped and looked down, seeing a scaly, red, webbed hand coming out of the water and grabbing onto his boot.

A large, fish face popped out of the water, staring at Simon. He reacted quickly, kicking the beast in between the eyes, cracking open it's skull and sending it sinking back into the water.

Simon quickly jumped to the next rock, which was much larger. Unfortunately, this allowed several of those fish men to crawl onto the rock with him.

Simon uncoiled his whip, cracking at one of the red-scaled monsters. The leather weapon hit the beast between the eyes, sending it spinning back, an unholy flame consuming it's body as it burned to a skeleton.

Simon spun the whip around his head, hitting each of the advancing fish men, each one of them meeting the same fate as their friend.

Simon jumped onto the next rock, closing onto a rusty ladder on the other side of the room.

However, a vampire bat flew off of it's stalagmite and rushed at Simon, nearly knocking him back into the murky water.

Simon felt himself tittering on the edge of the rock, then, just as he was about to regain his balance, a fish man burst forth from the water, spitting a burst of pressurized water at Simon.

Simon thought fast and back-flipped over the attack, landing back onto the last rock and throwing a knife at the pesky monster, sending it back into the water with a blade lodged in it's throat.

Simon smiled to him self as he made his way to the rusty ladder, climbing it and rising up through an open hatch.

Simon was now in a hallway not to different from the last one. He looked ahead and saw a small stair-case leading up to another door, but no monsters.

He carefully made his way over, expecting another attack. And, just as he predicted, a swarm of bats burst through a nearby window, sending tiny bits of glass raining down on the Belmont. The screeching mass of flying rodents flew into a tight ball, suddenly morphing into a huge bat with a ten foot wing-span.

Simon narrowed his eyes. This must have been the powerful monster Count Dracula assigned to protect this section of the castle.

The bat dove at Simon, who back-dashed out of it's path. The beast rose into the air again, opening it's maw to shoot a fire-ball at Simon.

Simon threw an ax at the fireball, making it explode in a puff of smoke and sending the ax to the floor.

Simon quickly ran at the beast, jumping into the air and snapping his whip at it. The bat cried out in pain, flying backwards. It shot another fireball at Simon, who managed to whip it before it hit him.

The bat then dive-bombed Simon once again, knocking him back, and busting his lip. Simon wiped the blood from his lip and looked at his crimson stained finger, "Well, I suppose injury is unavoidable..."

The bat then wrapped it's wings around itself, spinning around as if it were a drill. It fell at Simon, who jumped out of it's path.

The bat then separated into a swarm once again, rushing at Simon. The vampire hunter braced himself, crossing his arms in an 'x' pattern. The bats swarmed past him, leaving small, but numerous, his arms and legs. The density of the swarm finally knocked the Belmont over as the swarm formed into a single entity once again.

Simon landed near the ax that had become lodged in the floor. He picked it up and hurled it at the bat, the blade sticking into it's face.

The bat fell to the ground, cracking the floor upon impact. With a smile, Simon walked up the staircase, opened up the door, and proceeded to the next area of the castle.


End file.
